Conversations/Rachin2
22:19:36 And as such 22:19:39 armageddon begins 22:20:11 hello 22:20:48 lol 22:22:44 as is such 22:22:51 the goddess hath spoken 22:22:54 her anger is struck 22:22:56 babooomb 22:23:03 up in flame goes teh site 22:23:17* Slayingthehalcyon is waiting for a shitton of messages about why things are blowing up 22:23:24 rip 22:23:27 I forgot I was on this chat 22:23:29 >.> 22:23:37 h'wat 22:23:49 "crapton" not appropriate for 7+ 22:23:52 lmao 22:23:53 oh lol 22:23:59 crabton 22:24:07* Slayingthehalcyon is deleting every instance of currently 22:24:13 next will be the others... 22:24:16 Roundy 22:24:22 basically 22:24:23 what was that template for? 22:24:25 a template 22:24:29 that has the following on it 22:24:38 border-radius: }; 22:24:42 lol 22:24:51 and then it has a -moz one and one for each browser 22:25:02 pretty much useless since border-radius was made browserly universal 22:25:28 it was nice being here hope to return again. 22:25:49 What's up with all the templates? 22:25:59 Caring16 left {pokemon} 22:26:04 Rach, which ones? 22:26:48 Bulbasaur 22:26:49 bye, Caring o/ 22:27:00 Did you see the talk page message? 22:27:13 And if you mean the fact that the page looks like it blew up 22:27:16 I'm starting a site overhaul 22:27:25 which I'd promised a year or two ago 22:27:37 Static Whisper logged out 22:27:46 And never was able to do because of my life constantly being hell because of crack/pot use to cope with existing. 22:27:47 Static Whisper joined {pokemon} 22:27:57 A site overhaul? 22:28:02 yes 22:28:11 60+ templates on a page 22:28:11 is overkill 22:28:11 it causes everything to load slowly 22:28:18 Did you delete the Roundy templates 22:28:23 yes 22:28:25 Why? 22:28:31 Because they're unecessary 22:28:39 Not they are not 22:28:46 It's much simpler to use border-radius:#px; instead 22:28:52 it cuts down on load time 22:29:00 You can't make that kind of decision by yourself 22:29:11 Watch me. 22:29:30 ..... 22:29:44 Always with the attitude 22:29:51 Do you have a better suggestion to help the page load speed? 22:30:05 The page load is perfectly fine 22:30:29 The only reason page loads are slower is due to lots of information 22:30:56 Page loads aren't just necessarily slow in general 22:31:22 Have you ever used console to check the load time for a pokémon page? 22:31:22 it's horrid 22:31:35 And why would you want to stop me 22:31:39 After I finish this, I'm leaving. 22:31:51 this, being a site overhaul 22:31:54 from start to finish. 22:32:06 Also 22:32:09 A friend of mine says 22:32:13 CSS: * {border-radius: 100% !important;} thank me later 22:32:33 :P 22:32:58 You're leaving? As in leaving this wiki forever? And you should have discussed such a drastic change 22:33:15 I have previously discussed a /drastic/ change 22:33:18 several times in fact 22:33:20 Where? 22:33:23 When? 22:33:30 I didn't see a form 22:33:33 with notable mention to the fact that if I ever acquired time I would overhaul 22:33:33 A form 22:33:41 who are you that I have to prove myself too? 22:33:58 *forum 22:34:16 Okay you know what... 22:34:42 No, I don't know, please tell me. 22:39:09 I'm still waiting to be enlightened. 22:43:52 Continue to wait to be enlightened 22:45:07 k 22:45:10 *vapes* 22:45:12 *jk* 22:45:18 Static 22:45:19 after this 22:45:21 I'm gonna need like 22:45:24 a weed canon 22:45:27 or something 22:45:28 xD 22:45:33 probably have to go out 22:45:49 and buy a 213 Sigelli and a fishtank full of medusa TBD 22:48:44 Well Slay. You've got a lot of templates to clean up since you want to delete the roundy templates 22:49:37 I wonder how others are going to feel about your undiscussed actions 22:49:58 I don't know. 22:50:05 Why don't you go complain to them, and find out for me? 22:50:20 OR 22:50:27 maybe you could read through the forum space 22:50:33 and find where overhauls were discussed 22:50:51 How long was that discussed? 22:51:03 Look it up and find out. 22:51:19 If you're so bent on finding out, do a little research and leave me be to do what I aim to accomplish. 22:51:40 That long ago huh? And I bet a agreement wasn't even made 22:52:12 Look it up, before I ban you from chat for being a pain. 22:52:16 I've told you where you could find information 22:52:21 now look it up, and leave me alone. 22:52:42 Unless you have something constructive to say, that isn't going to lead towards more arguing, do not speak to me. 22:52:58 Oh shut up. 22:53:21 Slayingthehalcyon kicked Rachin123 (t|c|log) from {pokemon} 22:53:23 Rachin123 left {pokemon} 22:53:28 I am serious. Leave me be. 00:58:59 Rachin123 joined {pokemon} 00:59:21 Hi. o/ 00:59:28 Hi Anna 01:00:12 I think I might leave the wiki 01:00:17 Don't 01:00:18 Why? 01:00:50 WolfLord315 left {pokemon} 01:01:20 Well I've been doing a lot, but I feel like I'm not getting anywhere. There is a lot to do, and there are so few usees whi actually provide good edits. 01:01:31 Oh 01:01:40 That's good reasoning 01:02:16 This wiki has been here for years and at least 70% of what's on the wiki needs fixing up 01:02:24 Then 01:02:26 Fix 01:02:28 It 01:03:10 What do you I've been trying to do. I can't do the job alone and it seems for the most part I am doing it alone 01:03:20 Well 01:03:30 Persevere 01:03:35 Hard work works 01:03:42 Except when it doesn't 01:03:46 GD Ghost logged out 01:05:09 I think I've done enough. It's more than I can say for most people. I've made over 7000 edits in less than year of being here 01:05:19 Okay 01:05:21 Rachin I was in the same boat... back in 2012 01:05:24 I... 01:05:25 I gave up 01:05:33 Way to be dramatic 01:05:33 don't just leave something because you feel like you're alone 01:05:53 Eventually, someone will come, and they'll help you 01:05:56 and you won't feel so alone 01:06:00 Energy X came 01:06:06 Slay at this point me and you are not cool so please don't talk to me 01:06:06 and I started to gain interest in editing again 01:06:15 Rachin 01:06:23 Okay. 01:06:28 Thank you 01:06:34 Wait 01:06:59 Nevermind 01:07:31 I also don't have time for those who don't respect what I've done so far to help the wiki 01:08:26 Threatening me when all I do is try to help the wiki 01:08:36 Who does that? 01:08:42 Isn't that like 01:08:45 Reportable? 01:08:51 That person knows who they are 01:09:15 Oh trust me I have all my interactions with that person screenshoted 01:09:43 Okay 01:09:50 Than what's the problem? 01:09:57 Enlighten me 01:10:33 I'm waiting for the right moment. 01:10:59 Aight 01:11:26 The person hasn't threatened to like kill me or anything, but to block me for nothing more than disliking me disagreeing with them. 01:11:42 The person is an admin 01:11:47 Oh 01:13:30 For some reason, some admin seem to think they are above someone. You get the respect you give me. You give me none, you won't get none. 01:13:44 Simple as that 01:14:05 But, even before the incidents I was thinking of leaving 01:14:16 Oh ok 01:14:17 Well 01:14:23 If you want to leave 01:14:27 Then do it 01:14:45 Talking for sympathy is, in all honesty, pretty sad 01:15:48 Well sympathy isn't meant to be happy 01:16:07 By sad I meant slightly pathetic 01:16:41 So being sympathetic is pathetic? (Oh shoot that rhymed) 01:16:47 Nope 01:16:53 I meant bating for it 01:16:57 Jussayn 01:17:04 I don't want no sympathy 01:17:39 Well, that's only the impression I got from the thing you said when you first joined 01:18:03 Well that's not what I wanted 01:18:38 Technically I was talking to Anna. But you like her asked and I answered. 01:18:42 YouDon'tNeedToKnowWhoIAm logged out 01:19:06* Slayingthehalcyon sighs 01:19:13 Hell bent, eh?